


Sienna

by Reading5



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, Child Abandonment, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading5/pseuds/Reading5
Summary: Sienna, who is seen as a menace by the people around her, is shown kindness by the Twin Dragons and invited into their guild. There she comes to understand the true meaning of friendship.
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Sabertooth invite

“So we’re looking for a green-haired menace?” a blond Mage asked his partner while walking through the woods during the year X788.  
“That’s what the job description says. Apparently this menace has been scaring people all around and has even stolen food,” his black-haired companion said.  
“Why do we have to do it then?”  
“Apparently this menace is really powerful. And that’s also why they’re called one.”  
“Yeah. Which is the strangest description ever for anything if you ask me. Can’t they be more specific? We can’t just go and attack the first green-haired person we see.”  
He smiled amused. “Scared they will take you down?”  
“Of course not. If anyone’s gonna be taken down, it will be them,” he said with a confident smile.  
A red-furred Exceed nodded in agreement.  
“But I still want to know about my opponent before I take them down. What made them a menace? You know that kinda stuff.”  
“You’re unusually curious, Sting.”  
“Yeah. No kidding. Just take them down and be done with it,” the red-furred Exceed said from behind them.  
The group stopped when they noticed a girl, about the same age as them, slightly bent down and petting an animal – with green hair. They stared. Was this the menace they had been ordered to take down? Could it really be this girl who didn’t seem entirely human and not even that threatening?  
She turned around and looked at them while shooing the animal away. She studied the two Mages and noticed the guild marks on their shoulders. “I presume you are here to take me down.” Though she didn’t sound scared, she was looking away from them – at the ground.  
“Um... I think so,” Sting said.  
“If you are the menace that we were ordered to take down, then yes.”  
She sighed and rubbed her neck. “I presume so. Some of the town’s people aren’t exactly a fan of me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I steal food and apparently scare people who try to visit these woods.”  
“But you don’t look scary.”  
She smiled at that comment. “Maybe not. But wouldn’t you be slightly freaked out by a girl in green walking around in the woods while you want to have a nice walk? I can’t always help it. I want this forest to blossom, so sometimes I go to certain places where people are. I don’t even pay attention to them and just go towards where my heart is telling me to go.” She looked up at them, sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry. But I’ll make it easy for you and allow you to take me down without a fight.”  
“Really?” the black-haired Mage asked, surprised.  
“Really. I have no reason to fight and going up against two Dragon Slayers could be dangerous.” She looked around her. “Especially for this nature.”  
“Don’t you care on what happens to you?” Sting asked.  
She smiled with sadness in her eyes. “Not especially. Neither of my parents did and I just live here to keep an eye on things, so if my life comes to an end here, so be it.”  
They stared at her open mouthed.  
“You’re coming with us.”  
“Huh?” She looked at the Mage in surprise.  
Sting got pulled to the side by his fellow Dragon Slayer. “Sting, have you lost your mind? We are here to get rid of her. Since when do you take pity on anyone? You know Master Jiemma won’t approve of this.”  
“Common, Rogue. It’ll be fine. As long as she’s strong she’ll be alright and with that the menace is gone.”  
Rogue sighed and looked at the so-called menace who was looking at the pair confused, with her arms loosely crossed in front of her. “Fine.” He faced her. “Would you like to come with us and join Sabertooth?”  
“Huh? What? You can’t be serious, right?”  
The pair nodded in response.  
“But-but I’m not a Mage ... I mean I’m not entirely human. I can’t. All humans. All people.” She nervously ran her hands through her hair. “And I heard that the master’s really hard. I can’t face him alone. Maybe in a fight. But talking to him... That’s not my thing.”  
Sting smiled at her kindly. “Don’t worry about it. We’re more dragon than human and will be there with you when you meet him.”  
“Wait...” Rogue neared her, making her reposition her feet so she could more easily fight or flee. Somehow it had become an instinct even though she never really needed to do either. “What do you mean by not entirely human?”  
“Um...” She bit her lip nervously. “I-”  
“Rogue, I think you’re scaring the poor girl. Let’s just go,” the Exceed said.  
“Fro thinks so too.”  
“My thoughts exactly, Lector. Common.” Sting motioned for everyone to follow him and they did.  
“Guess I’ll be going to a new home,” she said in a small voice as she silently said goodbye to everything around her.  
“By the way if you were wondering, my name’s Sting, he’s Rogue, and those two,” he said, pointing at the Exceeds, “are Lector and Frosch.”  
“Pleasure. I’m Sienna.”

On the way to the Guild, Sting finally asked, “So, you said you’re not entirely human. And you don’t have to tell us, but what are you then?”  
“Half Nature Spirit.”  
“Half what now?” He looked at his guild mates to see whether they had heard of the term, but they seemed just as clueless as him.  
“Half Nature Spirit.” She held up her hand and let magic course through it, then suddenly, seemingly out of thin air, an apple appeared. “I can create everything to do with nature.”  
“But are they edible,” he said thoughtfully.  
She held her apple up to his face. “Here, try it if you want. I’m sure a Dragon Slayer’s belly can handle a simple apple and would smell any poison.”  
He accepted the apple and sniffed it thoroughly. Then took a bite out of it. He nodded in approval. “It does taste good. How do you actually know so much about us?”  
“I don’t know a lot, just the general things.” She looked away. “I hear people talk and see things. It’s all so magical.”  
He laughed. “Look who’s talking.”  
Sienna bit the inside of her lip out of embarrassment, hoping that the heat in her cheeks wouldn’t produce a blush.  
“So which of your parents was a Nature Spirit?”  
“My mother. She ... she met my father, a human, way before I was even born. They spent so much time together and eventually fell in love. Then they had a child, me.” She nervously rubbed her wrists. “What she had done was wrong on all kinds of levels. Nature Spirits are meant to be secrets of the world, so you couldn’t just go and reveal yourself to a human. The punishment wasn’t a pretty one. They executed my father right in front of her and said that she had to leave me to die or that I could die by their hands. For some reason she let me be. Let me live the rest of my life surrounded by nature and animals.”  
“That sounds lonely.”  
She smiled at him. “Not really. I don’t mind being alone and I’m still surrounded by all the beautiful animals.”  
“Well now you also have Sabertooth,” he said with a grin.  
“Yes.”

When they made it back to the guildhall, Master Jiemma first seemed suspicious of the possible new recruit so he made her fight one of Sabertooth’s guild members. Though Sienna seemed surprised and even scared to fight someone so early on, she managed to take them down without any problems. This caused her to be welcomed into the guild with open arms and her former opponent to be expelled since he had lost to her. This made Sienna uneasy, but she decided not to say anything considering everyone else was quiet about it.  
Later she found out that expelling people because of their weakness was a normal thing to do in Sabertooth and that it helped with making it the strongest Guild in Fiore, along with them winning the event called the Grand Magic Games every year. It was a tournament to decide the strongest guild in all of Fiore and was held in its capital, Crocus. And every year Sabertooth won without fail because of their five strongest Mages: the Twin Dragons – Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney –, The Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon – Rufus Lore –, the Lighting God Slayer – Orga Nanagear – and last but certainly not least Jiemma’s daughter and the strongest Mage of Sabertooth – Minerva Orland.


	2. Visit cut short

The year was now X791 and this year a new contestant was allowed to take up the stage in Minerva’s absence: Yukino Aguria, a Celestial Spirit Mage.  
The whole of Sabertooth went and got the best hotel in the city.  
“Wow. It’s beautiful like always,” Sienna said with a smile while admiring the city.  
“Glad you like it. Maybe when we win this year, we can buy all the flowers here,” Sting said, smiling at her.  
She gave him an incredulous grin. “I doubt we’d be allowed that, Sting. Also, we can’t exactly look after flowers.”  
“Says the person who tried to look after a whole forest by herself.” He patted her on her head.  
The light in her eyes grew. “Maybe. But they’re easier to look after.”  
He chuckled. “Only you would say that. Is there any place you want to go?”  
“Mercurius Castle.”  
He sighed. “Sienna, we’ve been there before. We have this whole beautiful city to look around. Isn’t there anywhere else you’d rather go?”  
“No. It’s one of those things that I want to visit every time I get the chance to. It’s truly beautiful, Sting.” She looked down at the ground. “But you know, if you don’t wanna come, you don’t have to.”  
“No… I-I … want to. I’ll come.”  
She gave him a kind smile and said softly, “No. It’s fine. Really. I’m pretty much being a terrible friend in trying to drag you over to someplace where you don’t want to go. So I’ll go alone.”  
“No.”  
“Huh?”  
“I can’t let you do that.”  
“Why not?”  
“’Cause … it’s not safe for you.”  
She pointed towards her left shoulder where there was a green Sabertooth guild mark. “I’m a Sabertooth Mage and can take care of myself.”  
“I know. I just… Please be careful.”  
She gave him a confident smile. “Of course. Bye,” she said as she waved at him.

Sienna made it to the castle in no time and noticed that a young blue-haired girl and a female cat, no, an Exceed, were also visiting the site.  
As she walked around admiring the view, she sensed something unnatural. She looked towards the pair and noticed something nearing them. A small black figure with horns and a tail. She ran towards them as fast as she could and yelled, “Get down!” Thankfully she made it just in time to get the two of them to the ground and put up a wall of vines between them and their assailant. But much to her astonishment it disappeared within seconds. “Crap.” She looked at the two and saw they were unharmed. “Get out of here. Don’t look back.”  
“Why should I listen to anything you say?” the Exceed asked annoyed.  
“Carla, she just saved us,” the girl said, while beckoning her friend to go with her. “We should go.” She looked one last time at Sienna bowed and said, “Thank you,” then left.  
“Okay. Now on to you,” she said, grabbing the strange creature by the tail with a vine. But just like before it nullified her magic. She walked over to it. “If magic doesn’t work against you, I’m sure physical attacks will.” It bared its teeth at her and then seemed to disappear into thin air. “What the hell was that all about?” She sighed and looked at the castle. “You’re beautiful like always but I don’t really feel in the mood anymore. Sorry.”  
She walked back through town and found that the Twin Dragons had effortlessly taken down anyone who had dared to fight them. “See you’re having fun.”  
“Yes.” Sting grinned at her. “Not that bad that you left us.” He eyed her. “Wait,” he stepped closer and brushed some hair from her face, “some of your hair’s looser. What happened?”  
“Nothing,” she said, hoping that the embarrassment she was feeling at the moment wouldn’t show.  
He studied her intensely. “Are you sure? ’Cause if anyone’s tried to hurt you they’ll pay.”  
“Yeah. ’Cause nobody would be stupid enough to hurt someone from Sabertooth.”  
“Nobody’d be stupid enough to hurt my friend.”  
Now a blush did blossom in Sienna’s face as she looked away. “I guess not,” she said in a higher voice.  
As Sting's look was turning into a loving one and remained so while he looked at her, Rogue cleared his throat. “We should get going. It’s getting late.”  
“Sure.”


	3. The Games begin

The next day the games began. And much to Sienna’s horror she realised that the young girl from yesterday had been hospitalised and was now resting in the arena’s infirmary.  
The first round was an elimination round: all five membered teams had to go through an enchanted labyrinth and make it to the finish. At the end eight teams qualified:  
in eighth place Fairy Tail team A, in seventh place Quatro Cerberus, in sixth place Mermaid Heel, in fifth place Blue Pegasus, in fourth place Lamia Scale, in third place Raven Tail, in second place Fairy Tail team B and lastly, to no one’s surprise and Sienna’s pure joy of seeing Sting smiling and waving at the crowd like that, in first place Sabertooth.  
The first four days of the Games would consist of a competition section and a battle section. For the competitions, each team could choose one member to compete, and the members would earn points from zero to ten depending on how they ranked. Afterwards, a battle would take place, only for this section the organizers of the Games would choose the participants that would fight, not the teams themselves. For a win, the team got ten points, whilst losing would earn them nothing. A draw in the battles would result in five points each  
The first one was a competition called ‘Hidden’ in a virtual city in the stadium where the participants could score points by attacking each other. Not as easy as it sounded because along with the real participants, there would also be copies of everyone and if the participant hit one of them, they would lose a point. The strangest thing during this challenge was that Nalpudding from Raven Tail kept attacking Gray from Fairy Tail Team A, resulting in Gray getting last place. And much to Sabertooth’s glee, Rufus got first place by using his Memory-Make magic to attack all of the participants at once.  
Now it was time for the battle part of the event. The first match was Lucy Heartfealia – a celestial mage – from Fairy Tail Team A versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail. At the beginning of the match, Lucy displayed tremendous skill by being able to summon two spirits at the same time. This caused Lucy to gain the upper hand against Flare, making her cheat by threatening her guild mates’ daughter and blackmailing her into not fighting. During the onslaught of Flare’s attacks, Lucy tearfully whispered about the child’s predicament. Natsu was able to hear it and rushed over to free her by incinerating Flare’s hair, allowing Lucy to counterattack. However the potential victory was short-lived as one of Flare’s teammates, Orba, nullified Lucy’s magic which caused her to collapse and lose the match. Then Blue Pegasus' Ren defeated Mermaid Heel's Araña. Orga effortlessly defeated Quatro Cerberus' War Cry in the third match, making Sting shout from the balcony that he should’ve made it more interesting and Orga in turn taking the microphone and attempting to sing a song which wasn’t well received from the crowd though Sienna couldn’t help but let a small smile form on her lips. The final match was Jellal – disguised as Mystogan from Fairy Tail – against Lamia Scale's Jura, intending to avenge the humiliated Fairy Tail members. He mimicked Mystogan's magic to keep up his disguise, but he found it ineffective to use against Jura and was forced to use his own magic instead. Much to everyone’s surprise he suddenly started feeling pain in his mouth from something hot and then started laughing. All this together resulted in him forfeiting the match.


	4. Nausea

The first part of the second day tournament was Chariots.  
“This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off from the interconnected chariots,” Chapati Lota, the commentator, explained. “The chariots underfoot are constantly in motion, so even a moment of carelessness will prove to be your undoing. They pass through the major sightseeing locales of Crocus. Which team will be the first to arrive at the goal, here at the Domus Flau?! We’ll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here in the arena through Lacrima vision.” While looking at the screens, Chapati continued, “Trailing at the back, far, far from the lead, Fairy Tail A’s Natsu is in a groggy state!!!” Meaning he was suffering from motion sickness. “And that’s not all. Right next to him, Fairy Tail B’s Gajeel and even Sabertooth’s Sting are in the same condition...”  
“Well, this is a problem. For the strongest, invincible Sting’s only weakness to be brought out like this...” Lector commented.  
“Fro feels the same way!” Frosch, Rogue’s Exceed, commented.  
Sienna was watching the whole race with a pained expression. “Why out of everything did you have to get onto a moving vehicle? Just get off. Or do something else. No one will blame you, Sting.” She bit her lip. “And if they do, they’ll have to deal with me.” She looked down sadly. “I know I wouldn’t be able to do much, but I’d try. Really.”  
“Well then, let’s take a look at the group in the lead... In the lead is Raven Tail’s Kurohebi. And behind him, Blue Pegasus’ Ichiya, Lamia Scale’s Yuka and Mermaid Heel’s Risley. Somewhat further behind is Quatro Cerberus’ reserve member, Bacchus,” Chapati said.  
Yuka used his wave boost to get further ahead, making it impossible to use magic within its boundaries. In retaliation Risley used her gravity transformation to walk on the side of the chariot and go further ahead. Ichiya also managed to go further with his own technique. Bacchus noticed that the others were getting ahead of him so he decided to join in by destroying the chariots in front of him and the mages on them to fly up into the air and land on them unceremoniously, giving Bacchus the chance to run by them with no problems and take first place. The next to arrive was Kurohebi, third was Risley, fourth was Yuka and fifth was Ichiya.  
Right at the back the three Dragon Slayers were battling it out for last place while trying not to puke.  
Natsu strenuously pushed forward while shouting with all his might, “I’m going forward!” With his guild mate close beside him.  
“They look pathetic... Even though they can’t summon any strength, they’re still taking it so seriously...” Sting remarked.  
“Forward...”  
“Fine... I’ll give it to you. This victory. We’ll continue to win after this. Just one or two measly points, we can do without.”  
“Don’t go crying about that one point later, you baldie,” Gajeel said.  
As Natsu and Gajeel were pushing forward with all their might, Sting said, “Can I ask you one thing? Why did you enter the games? This would have been unthinkable for the Fairy Tail of the past...worrying about the strength of the guild, or worldly things like this... The Fairy Tail that I know...well how to say it...does things at its own pace. Without worrying about how others might think.”  
“It’s for our comrades. For seven years...always...they were waiting for us. No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad, even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured and protected the guild. For our comrades, we’ll show you,” Natsu said. “The proof that Fairy Tail has kept going! And that’s why we’ll keep moving forward!!!”  
The speech brought tears to the guild member’s eyes and Sting to confusion.  
Finally the group made it to the end. Natsu got sixth place and therefore two points and Gajeel seventh, meaning he got one point. After Chapati announced that Sting had given up, the audience started talking about how great the speech was.

Sienna ran towards where the participants were to see how Sting was feeling.  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”  
“Are you sure? You seemed like you were gonna hurl your guts out any second.”  
“Then, sure. But not now,” he said with a smile.  
She nodded. “Good.” She looked down unsurely. “I hope you don’t get expelled because of this.”  
He gulped. “Yeah. Doubt it.” He stroked her cheek. “I should go. See you later.”  
“Later,” she said.

Afterwards it was time for the one vs. one battles. The first one was Elfman from Fairy Tail Team A versus Bacchus from team B. Before the beginning of the match, the two opponents made a wager: if Bacchus won, he would get to court Elfman's sisters and if Elfman won, Bacchus' team name would be changed to ‘Quatro Puppy’ for the rest of the games. Bacchus ruthlessly attacked Elfman with his bare palms, who managed to damage Bacchus with his defensive Lizardman transformation. Elfman luckily managed to outlast Bacchus who ended up exhausting himself, winning the match and forcing Bacchus' team to be renamed.  
The next one was Mirajane of Fairy Tail Team B fighting against Jenny Realight of Team Blue Pegasus. Since the two competitors were well-known for being magazine models, their battle consisted almost entirely of a fashion showdown, much to the pleasure of the audience. One of the showdowns was even a wedding showdown. Where men and women alike from all the guilds could come down and show how good they looked.  
Sting was indifferently looking at them and then turned his gaze to the crowd. His eyes finally found who he had been looking for and he smiled while looking at her. Then her eyes met his for a second, when she turned back to look at the competition she had a slight smile on her face. All this made him quickly look away while blushing.  
“Sting, you okay?” Lector asked, confused.  
He composed himself and looked back at the unfolding event, still with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Of course. She just caught me off guard.”  
Lector sighed. _She’s probably the only person who can._  
Eventually as the showdown became redundant, Jenny proposed a wager: the loser must pose nude for the Sorcerer Magazine, which Mirajane accepted. Jenny then transformed into her battle armour while Mirajane shifted into her Satan Soul Sitri form and easily defeated Jenny. The final match of the day was announced, with Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel pitted against Yukino Aguria. Yukino proposed to Kagura that they wager their lives on their battle.  
Yukino summoned Libra and Pisces to attack Kagura as her opening move. Using her gravity-altering magic, Kagura defeated the two spirits, thus forcing Yukino to use a Gatekey that summoned Ophiuchus, which was regarded as the strongest among the Celestial Spirits. However, Kagura took down Ophiuchus with her sword still sheathed and easily defeated Yukino and even spared her life.  
Back at the hotel Jiemma was dissatisfied with his guild's performance. Though Sting was given another chance, Jiemma humiliated Yukino for her failure and expelled her.  
In all of this, Sienna had looked down sadly, trying to fight back her tears. She wished there had been a way to stop all this from happening. But she knew when it came down to it, she was still weaker, she couldn’t do anything. She was just a bystander.


	5. Pandemonium

The following day the Grand Magic Games continued, beginning with an event called ‘Pandemonium’. It involved the participants entering a magical citadel filled with 100 monsters of varying strengths and individually doing battle with any number of monsters they chose. Representing Fairy Tail Team A, Erza Scarlet requested the 100 monsters as her opponents. Erza killed the 100 monsters using various types of armour to match their strengths and weaknesses. As a result, the crowd praises Fairy Tail and the guild is awarded 10 points. Because there were no more monsters to fight, the game officials decided to determine the ranks of the remaining participants by means of a device called ‘Magic Power Finder’. Using this tool, participants must attack it with their magic power. Then the device would calculate and display their equivalent scores depending on the extent of power used. In the end, Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail Team B dominated the event by using the Fairy Glitter spell lent to her by Mavis – the guild’s first master. With Cana’s victory, Fairy Tail Team B received 8 points, and the audience began to burst once more into a resounding swarm of cheers and claps due to the finish of the two Fairy Tail teams.  
In the battle portion of the Grand Magic Games’ third day, Millianna of Mermaid Heel beat Semmes of Quatro Puppy while Rufus swiftly defeated Blue Pegasus' Eve. For the third match, Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail Team B was chosen to battle against Alexei of Team Raven Tail. Since the opponent was from a suspicious guild, the Fairy Tail members took extra precautions by watching the actions of Ivan Dreyar – Laxus’ father – as well as the other four Raven Tail members. However, as the match began, the spectators were shocked to see Laxus being beaten by Alexei, although no suspicious movements could be seen from the Raven Tail team. It turned out that the two duelling people were just illusions created by Alexei in order for him to have a talk with Laxus. As it turned out the other Raven Tail members being monitored by Fairy Tail were just lifelike illusions, for in reality they were with Alexei on the battlefield. Alexei revealed that he was in fact Ivan Dreyar. Laxus was unwilling to give the Lumen Histoire's location, so Ivan and the Raven Tail members were forced to fight him. Before their battle begins, Ivan declared that Raven Tail was a guild especially made to take down Fairy Tail.  
After Laxus had defeated Ivan and the four Raven Tail elite members, Ivan's illusions disappeared to the shock of everyone in the stadium. The game officials declared Laxus the victor, and Ivan told him that Lumen Histoire was Fairy Tail’s 'darkness'. Because they broke the rules, the Raven Tail team was disqualified for the remainder of the Games, and its members were taken away by the soldiers. The next match was Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail Team A against Sherria Blendy of Team Lamia Scale for the final match of the day. As the two exchanged attacks, gusts of wind surrounded the arena since Sherria revealed herself to be a Sky God Slayer. Wendy used an advanced Sky Dragon Slayer attack resulting in Sherria falling on the ground. Wendy was about to be announced as the winner of the battle when Sherria suddenly stood up with her wounds fully healed. With Sherria being fully healed and Wendy being almost depleted of magic power, their battle continued, with the former casting a high-level spell towards the latter. However, it seemed that Wendy enhanced Sherria's physical strength, causing the attack to gain a lot of force and thus missing Wendy. The two competitors then engaged in hand-to-hand combat. But due to the time limit and their unwillingness to give up, their battle resulted in a draw, giving both teams 5 points.


	6. Naval Battle

The fourth day of the competitions started with an event, ‘Naval Battle’, which involved the participants swimming in a giant water sphere and knocking the other competitors out. After the other participants fell out of the aquatic sphere, a five-minute battle between Lucy and Minerva followed. However, Minerva quickly attacked Lucy, and she managed to steal the keys of the Celestial Spirit mage. Regardless of this, Lucy refused to surrender. After hearing Lucy's intentions, Minerva stopped attacking up to the extent that the five-minute mark was reached. However, Minerva resumed attacking Lucy until the game officials decided to stop the match. The Fairy Tail members snap, and Minerva dangles Lucy out of the sphere while the others rush to her aid.  
As Sienna watched the whole scene unfold, her face creased in discomfort. She couldn’t watch, but at the same time she couldn’t look away. This was after all the strongest member of her guild, the master’s daughter. She truly was deserving of all the praise. “I’m sorry,” was the only thing she could think of to say.

Fairy Tail Team A and B were merged into one team due to Raven Tail’s disqualification.  
The new team consisting of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus, were well-received as they entered the field.  
The second part of the tournament began with a tag battle between Blue Pegasus’ Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and ‘Rabbit’ and Quatro Puppy’s Rocker and Bacchus. To everyone’s shock, it appeared that ‘Rabbit’ was actually Nichiya – an Exceed also known as Ichiya’s counterpart from a world called Edolas – in disguise. After the Exceed was punched by Bacchus, Ichiya bulked up to defeat the Quatro Puppy opponents, awarding Blue Pegasus with 10 points.  
Mermaid Heel’s Kagura Mikazuchi and Milliana went up against Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki for the second tag battle of the games. The two teams struggled to earn a victory, only to have their battle ending in a draw due to the time limit.  
For the third and final match of the day, the spectators looked on in silence as Natsu and Gajeel and Sting and Rogue entered the field. As the battle commenced, Sting and Rogue were about to take the initiative when they were suddenly attacked by Natsu and Gajeel. The four mages then exchanged attacks; however, the audience watched in shock as the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers overpower the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers. Unable to keep themselves on par with their adversaries, Sting activates White Drive while Rogue powers up using Shadow Drive. Sting and Rogue began attacking Natsu and Gajeel with their powers being increased. After receiving heavy blows from the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers, Natsu and Gajeel managed to hold them off, forcing Sting and Rogue to activate Dragon Force on their own will, to the shock of the Fairy Tail audience considering its near impossible to do it just like that. Sting decided to finish the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers alone considering his promise to Lector all those years ago. As the three mages fight, the tide turns in favour of Sting as he unleashed a powerful attack on Natsu and Gajeel, resulting in the collapse of the arena floor, and after a hand-to-hand combat underground, Sting was seemingly the victor of the match. However, the Fairy Tail duo stood up, commented on Sting’s strength, and argued about his position while attacking, thereby causing Natsu to drag Gajeel on a mining cart and send it away. While Gajeel was left incapacitated due to motion sickness, Natsu challenged the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth alone, in retribution to what Sting did earlier on them. The tag battle of the Dragon Slayers came to a close, with Natsu overpowering the combined attacks of Sting and Rogue.  
Sienna covered her mouth in fear. “No. No. No, no, no. Please no.” She looked towards the seething master. “Please don’t expel him. Either of them. He loves the guild. Please.”


	7. Comfort

However Sienna’s prayers didn’t achieve anything and Jiemma furiously attempted to expel Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. Lector tried to defend Sting, causing Jiemma to seemingly kill him, prompting Sting to blast the guild master through the chest.  
Minerva then suggested that Sting become the new master. She also revealed that she had sent Lector to a special place with her magic. Sting thanked her wholeheartedly and asked her to bring him back. In return she told him coldly that she wouldn’t hand Lector over until they’d won the games.  
For the first time since becoming part of the guild, Sienna looked like she was willing to hurt someone seriously. That was how she had been looking at Minerva the whole time. But she hadn’t said or done anything. Because that would have caused a scene. And a scene was the last thing that was needed.  
So after everyone was dismissed, she went over to Sting’s room. She unsurely hovered her hand near the door, then knocked. “Sting,” she said in a soft voice. “Can I come in?”  
The moment she finished her sentence, the door swung open. His arms were around her before anything more could be said. She was surprised for a second, before she returned the hug and gently stroked his head.  
“I’m sorry, Sting,” she said in a soft voice.  
He didn’t say anything and just held her.  
“Could we … go inside?” Honestly Sienna didn’t know what was more awkward. But standing here, in potential full view of her guild mates, wasn’t really something she wanted.  
“Yeah.” He removed his face from her shoulder, loosely took her hand and led her into his room.  
Sienna carefully closed the door behind her. Now they were standing here and Sienna honestly didn’t know what to do. What could she possibly do to comfort her friend? She knew words wouldn’t be enough so she moved herself to pull him into another hug.  
This time his hold on her was much tighter, like he never wanted to let go. “Don’t go,” he said in a croaky voice.  
“Don’t worry, Sting. I’m not going anywhere.”  
So the rest of the time the pair spent in each others’ arms. Though eventually Sienna thought of something. “Sting, um … I think you should rest. Maybe go to bed.”  
He nodded against her. However, he did something entirely unexpected. As he was walking to his bed, he loosely held onto Sienna’s hand.  
“Um … Sting?” She knew there was a blush forming on her cheeks. She loved him. Perhaps, as of late, her love was beginning to take a romantic shift, yet she still honestly didn't know what to do. She knew that he didn’t want anything more than her company now, but that didn’t stop her heart from skyrocketing.  
He looked at her with his reddened eyes. “Yeah.”  
“Do you … really want me to stay with you … in bed?”  
As dead as his eyes looked, it could be seen that he was seriously thinking about what she had said and what he was actually doing now. “You don’t want to.” An extra layer of hurt entered his voice. He let go of her hand. “I’m sorry. Should’ve known.”  
Panic entered her face. “What? No. That’s not it. It’s… It’s more like … I want to be able to comfort you in the right way and if this will help you feel better, then I’ll do it.”  
His blue eyes looked into her green eyes. There was so much going on behind them but only pure pain could be seen. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”  
She gave him a small smile and shook her head. “Don’t worry. You’re not. Let’s just rest, okay, Sting?”  
“Yeah.”  
So the pair went to bed in each others’ arms. As nervous as they both secretly were, it was nice, really nice in fact, to be so close to each other.


	8. Fierce competition

The next morning Sienna woke up earlier than usual. Even though she was still tired, she just didn’t feel like sleeping anymore.  
She rose slowly and her face reddened considerably when she noticed who was next to her in bed. She covered her mouth to muffle the embarrassed scream. He looked so peaceful that she honestly wouldn’t mind spending more time there admiring him. She shook her head at the ridiculousness of the idea and carefully manoeuvred herself out of the bed.  
_Sure he’d appreciate breakfast in bed. It’d be good before his last, difficult day at the Games._ She cautiously opened the door and looked around. She couldn’t see anyone so she snuck out and went to her own room. She quickly combed her hair before leaving her room to get breakfast.  
However, someone unexpected was standing outside her room. “Lady Minerva?” she asked, surprised.  
“Ah, Sienna, it’s nice to see that you’re up so early. And in your own room now.”  
She subconsciously gulped from the nerves. “I was just comforting a friend.”  
“Yes. Indeed. I would expect nothing less from someone like you. But that will no longer be necessary.”  
“What?”  
All Minerva gave her in response was a dangerous smile before she held out her hand and activated her magic.

Sting woke up feeling like he could sleep for the rest of the day. Sienna’s presence had helped him calm down, but he still wanted to cry his eyes out because of what had happened to his friend. He shook his head. He would win the Games and then he could see Lector again.  
He got out of bed and went in search of some breakfast.  
Afterwards he went to Sienna’s room to see whether she was there. But no dice. “Sienna,” he called, while sniffing the air to see whether he could find her scent. As more time passed, the more panicked he became. What could have happened to her? Had someone snuck up on her and taken her away or even down? Was she even alive or dead?  
His calling her name became more and more desperate as time passed on.  
“Sting, what are you doing?” Rogue asked when he saw his partner.  
Tears had formed in his eyes. He ran over to him and grabbed onto him. “Rogue, have you seen Sienna?”  
“No. You’re the one who knows where she is all the time.”  
“This isn’t a joking matter. I can’t find her anywhere and she wouldn’t leave just like that.”  
Rogue looked down in thought. Something came to mind, but it was so horrible that he didn’t dare verbalise it.  
“What are you two doing? You should be getting ready to leave.”  
“Milady, have you seen Sienna?”  
Minerva smiled slightly. “I have, but there’s no need to worry about that. You will see her once you win the games.”  
Sting’s heart was somewhere between shattering and pounding. “What? Where is she?” His fear was turning into a dangerous calm.  
“Sting,” Rogue warned.  
“Like I said, there is no need to worry. She will be fine.”  
He looked ready to argue, but knew that in the current state he was in he didn’t stand much of a chance. But he still said, “If I find out she’s been hurt or anything, you’re dead.”  
“Naturally.”

So the final day of the Games began. The guilds participated in a battle royal within the city for the games’ final event. While the other teams eliminated Quatro Puppy’s team and endangered Fairy Tail’s lead, Fairy Tail’s team remained motionless, to their guild's confusion. Mavis revealed she was telepathically relaying a battle strategy to them, which she had formulated based on their opponents' behaviour throughout the tournament, allowing her to predict their moves. After Fairy Tail eliminated Blue Pegasus under Mavis’s direction, Gray faced Rufus. Rufus overpowered Gray with his ability to memorise any form of magic and use it against him. Determined to win after suffering his earlier humiliation against Rufus, Gray overcame Rufus’s magic by conjuring different ice weapons faster than even Rufus could memorise, lowering his guard long enough to defeat him.  
As Gajeel and Laxus squared off against Rogue and Olga respectively, Minerva pitted Erza and Kagura against each other before leaving with Millianna. Kagura demonstrated her superiority over Erza with her sheathed sword. During Kagura’s attack, Erza saves her from being injured by falling rubble. Kagura recognized Erza as a girl from her past – Erza had rescued Kagura during a raid on their hometown, Rosemary Village. Kagura prepared to surrender, but Minerva stabbed her, bringing Sabertooth to first place and pushing Erza over the edge. Meanwhile, Jura joined the fight between Laxus and Olga, while Gray and Juvia teamed up to fight Lyon and Sherria.  
During his battle, Rogue expressed his understanding of Gajeel’s camaraderie in Fairy Tail and stopped fighting. However, Rogue's shadow came to life and possessed him, and in turn attempted to kill Gajeel with his shadow magic. Gajeel infused Rogue's shadow magic into his body, achieving an Iron Shadow Dragon form. Gajeel impressed Rogue as he absorbed his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and entered the Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, now using the shadows to his advantage to throw Rogue off guard. The two continued their fight in the shadows, until Gajeel pulled his opponent out and blasted him away using his roar attack, earning another point for Fairy Tail. After Rogue lay on the ground defeated, a shadow being abandoned Rogue's body and comments on ‘the current Rogue's limit’. Frosch ran to its friend's aid, trying to protect him from Gajeel. Gajeel reassured the Exceed that the fight was over. When Rogue regained consciousness but didn’t remember what had happened during their fight, Gajeel, as well as Mavis, expressed concern about the shadow creature that had possessed Rogue.  
While Erza, Gray, and Juvia’s battles continue, Jura takes out Olga with a single strike and attempts to do the same with Laxus. However, Laxus recovers quickly, and the two engage in a duel. Laxus defeats Jura after a heated battle, bringing Fairy Tail to first place. Gray and Juvia then defeat Lyon and Sherria, while Erza activates her Second Origin to don the invincible Nakagami Armour, allowing her to defeat Minerva as well.  
Once Minerva was defeated, something unexpected happened. A young green-haired woman appeared. She took in a deep breath of air and coughed. The space she had been kept had been very stuffy.  
“Hey, you okay?” Milliana asked next to her. However, her question was interrupted by something appearing from under her cloak and going towards Sienna.  
“Lector,” came out in one breath.  
“Sienna,” Lector said in a combination of both disbelief and happiness. “How did you get here?”  
“Same.” She pushed herself up. “Are you alright?”  
“I feel like I should be asking you that question.”  
She shook her head with a small smile. “I’ll be fine.” She looked up at the big screens. “But I feel like there’s someone else we should be worrying about.” She got up and wobbled. “Damn, I’m weak. Never thought not having breakfast would be such a downfall.”  
“Here, let me help you.” Milliana held onto her for support.  
“Thank you and I’m sorry. Really. The way you were treated is so horrible and you didn’t deserve that. So from someone from the Sabertooth guild,” she bowed slightly, “I am deeply sorry.”  
“Thank you.”  
They slowly walked towards where Sting had sent off his light to challenge everyone from the Fairy Tail group. There they saw him, stunned at five's determination. This caused Sting to be unable to bring himself to fight and forfeit to Fairy Tail, who were then declared the winners of the Grand Magic Games.  
Sting looked up when he heard his name being called. It had been Lector who was now running at him with tears streaming down his face. Tears entered Sting’s as he quickly got up and ran as fast as he could, while stumbling, to embrace his friend.  
“That was very nice,” a soft female voice said from above him.  
His body shook as he heard the voice. He looked up and could see Sienna smiling at him tenderly. She seemed tired but beside that unharmed. Good. He carefully put Lector down and pulled Sienna into a bone crushing hug. “I thought I’d lost you.”  
“They’d have to try a lot harder than that. I told you yesterday, Sting, I’m not going anywhere.”  
He looked at her lovingly. A part of him wanted to just go for it, but another part knew considering everything that they had been through and done, it was best to ask. He bit the inside of his lip. “Hey, um … Sienna?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
She let out a nervous giggle. “Yes, you can.”  
Both of Sting’s hands went to either side of her head, cupping her face before his lips made contact with hers. It felt magical to him, truly magical. From the moment he had started developing feelings for her, he had wanted to kiss her so badly and now that he finally was he couldn’t imagine anything better.  
Sienna on the other hand was now officially prepared to melt into a puddle. The feeling was so nice, so warm and oh so welcoming. She wouldn’t mind if she spent the rest of the day like this.


End file.
